


【消房栓】枪弹（上）

by senran221



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senran221/pseuds/senran221
Relationships: Kimata Syoya/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 3





	【消房栓】枪弹（上）

01.  
“少爷。他出来了。”  
管家打开车门，在车边候着。这句话好像是风吹进耳朵里的，鹤房想。  
在学校门口等了快一个小时，鹤房终于见到了自己心心念念的人。他从对方出现在自己能看到的那个楼梯转口的瞬间，在管家拉开车门之前就远远地望见了对方。自己多年锻炼出的敏锐度在这个人身上放大，像是饿到极致的狼，在雪山里找到了猎物。夕阳从那个人身后的教学楼洋洋洒洒的晕来，给他镀上一层金边，把本来就白皙的肤色衬得愈加柔和。依旧是一头黑发，深邃的黑与纯真的白在他身上碰撞出最美妙的化学反应，仿佛能吸走鹤房无尽的欲和望。金边眼镜下一双墨色的眸，平静无波澜，似乎除了手上那一摞资料之外，别无他物能荡起涟漪。  
“少爷，要我去请他过来吗？”  
管家恭恭敬敬地说着，身侧的男子没有明确的指示，他不敢妄加揣测。少爷认真时，就连老爷也拨不开迷雾。管家不清楚这两个人是什么时候有了牵扯，或许是半年前少爷在西西里受伤失踪的那一次，又或许是上个月少爷在家庭宴会上突然离开，三天三夜无声无息。少爷不说，他就不问。只是为了这么一个人绕了大半个城，是离开也要见最后一面吗。  
“不用了。”  
就在管家等到心急的片刻，旁边的男人出了声。可接下来，管家又听到：  
“我亲自去请。”  
鹤房伸手扯了扯领口，见到木全让他呼吸急促，仿佛领带系得过紧，可他明明没有系领带。衬衫领口处的扣子被解开，西装的扣子又被扣上，鹤房仿佛已经深入了敌方的大本营。眼神晦暗，神情冷肃。管家心里的不安愈加明显，在国内，少爷很少，甚至没有过，认真对待事情的样子。从夫人走后，在国内他就是一副淡淡的，所有事情都高高挂起的样子。他把所有重心都移到了复仇目标的所在地，不笑也不怒，就像一个绝对服从命令的人偶。  
管家清楚，只有抛却情感的人，才能在那一片血海中杀出，将刀插进敌人的喉口。  
可是现在是怎么回事。  
对面应该是一个刚升学的学生，管家看到男孩身上还穿着高中的制服，手上似乎拿着学校刚发的新生指导册。他实在想不出，这样一个人，能跟自家的少爷有什么牵扯。  
尽管自家少爷也不过刚上大学的年纪，如果这次行动成功了，或许老先生会让他重返校园，不过看上去，少爷没那个意思。  
鹤房已经渐渐靠近他的目标，步伐越迈越快，仿佛在追逃掉的猎物，可是木全停下了脚步，就站在那里。  
他不动，也不看鹤房。没有多余的表情，甚至连眼神都没有些许变化，似乎只是想到某个值得深究的问题，需要停下脚步好好琢磨。  
鹤房已经站到木全跟前，夕阳打在他的侧脸，琥珀色的瞳孔被照得发亮。光线被高挺的鼻梁隔绝在一侧，勾勒出他完美的侧脸。鹤房盯着站在自己眼前的人，期望对方神色能有一点点改变，然而没有。  
一阵寂静，四周的声音被屏蔽，鹤房听不到旁边聒噪的讨论声。相对站着的两个人都没有说话，仿佛站在一起相对无言是最正常不过的事。  
“来了？没忍住？”  
木全隔着金边眼镜看着鹤房，眼里是常见的清明，不细看的话，容易忽略掉眼角一闪而过的笑意。  
鹤房没回答，只是盯着木全的眼睛。两人对峙着，谁也没有移开视线。末了，鹤房缓缓说：“我走了。”  
视线依旧没移开。鹤房盯着对方，生怕错过一丁点儿蛛丝马迹，关于木全对自己的不舍，关于那个自己问了三天仍然没有回复的答案。  
可是没有。  
他依旧眉目温淡，似乎与自己绕过了大半个城过来找他没有任何含义。他仿佛算准了一切，明明自己才认识他半年，在他面前却没有秘密。  
鹤房长长地叹了一口气，把快要溢到唇边的苦涩吞进肚子。就这样离开，不留念想，或许能活着回来。他说服自己应该知足，在离开之前把念想扔进秋风，没有情感盘踞心头的自己，应该的平安回来。  
只要能回来，或许在未来的某日，眼前这个神色平淡的人能为自己改变表情，露出他那一排整齐又洁白的贝齿。  
鹤房转身，动作用力得几乎刮起风来，径直往专车的方向走去，唇角是苦涩的笑，上了车，管家吩咐司机离开。鹤房觉得自己的头很重，就算是靠在座椅后背都在不断下坠。  
外表包裹着防弹材料的昂贵汽车绝尘而去，木全依旧站在原地。那张毫无波澜的脸终于现出了一点点复杂的笑意。鹤房该是断了念想了。木全想。  
那就能保命。

02.  
直升飞机钻入云层，窗玻璃外是平坦如草原的白色云层，隐约可见地表延伸向天空的霓虹彩灯；向北向上飞去，云层渐远，霓虹消失，只星星肆意闪烁。管家坐在身侧，鹤房闭目坐在宽大舒适的座椅上，脑海里还在回想下午的诀别。  
自己该想到的，自己没有理由去要求一个干干净净的人跟自己捆绑在一起，陪自己踏入黑暗，自己不值得，就像父亲配不上母亲一样。  
西西里，黑手党的故乡，却偏生了一副好美貌。平原点缀着略微起伏的山丘，海岸线绵长而平整，拥抱着地中海艳丽绝伦的美景。牛羊成群，柑橘飘香，只是再美都掩盖不住黑暗中翻涌的浪潮。地中海的海水翻涌浪花，西西里的夜晚翻涌血色。  
纤细白皙的东洋女人，一头黑发在万千色彩中脱颖而出，在夕阳将逝的傍晚与褐发碧眼的男人私定终身。杀伐果断的黑手党教父，痴心于温婉贤淑的日本旅客，在每日最美的傍晚时分放下枪弹匆匆相会。父亲爱极了母亲，鹤房眼底苦涩翻腾，处处迁就，处处周到，却终究没保住母亲。他们生来就处于黑暗之中，又怎么能够迷恋光明。鹤房想起自己十四岁母亲死去的那个夜晚，自己像往常一样坐着家里的专车回家，却在家门口被父亲的手下拦在了门外。鹤房听见了父亲带着颤抖的愤怒嚎叫，就像是狼王失去了挚爱的伴侣。他在自家门口心惊胆战地等着，候着，直到天黑都没得到一句进去的许可。带着自己的管家神色悲悯，平日站在门口跟自己开玩笑的叔叔们手里握着上膛的枪，脸上尽是嗜血的杀意。鹤房从傍晚等到凌晨，从凌晨等到日出，终于看到自己平日里不苟言笑却温柔的父亲，双目充血，头发一夜尽白。  
“B，过来见你母亲的最后一面。”  
父亲声音沙哑苍老，明显是伤心哭吼过度，鹤房已经等到双腿抽筋，父亲的话让他浑身发冷地战栗发抖。父亲的语气与以往没有过多差别，严肃又带着温柔，可是鹤房知道，自己像正常人一样的学习生活，结束了。  
B，父亲在他十岁时给他的代号，不到危急不启用，一旦启用，便是战局拉开序幕。他不再是无忧无虑的少年，而是鹤房家族行动时最关键的棋子。鹤房闭上眼睛，听见父亲走进屋里的脚步声带着点蹒跚，再睁开眼，泪水已经打湿了他的脸庞。  
他还是鹤房汐恩，可他也不再是鹤房汐恩。  
  
古朴典雅的和式客厅已摆设成灵堂，鹤房跟在父亲后面，看见了母亲的遗容。走近的那一刻，鹤房明白了父亲的嘶吼为何绝望至此——母亲的遗体，只剩下头颅。鹤房又一次闭上了眼，再醒时，躺在房间里，只剩下管家一脸担忧地站在旁边。  
鹤房翻身下床，跑到了父母的卧室，父亲坐在窗前，手正摩挲着他们一家三口的合影，眼神空洞，只剩下眼眶里不断溢出泪水，藏在衣橱后的暗层明晃晃地呼吸着新鲜的空气。鹤房慢慢走近自己的父亲，跪在了他脚边。  
“父亲。”  
“你要给你母亲报仇。”  
鹤房看着暗层里的枪支和武器，沉重的合上了自己的眼睑，绝望地跟自己的自由少年时光告别。从那个时候开始，他相信的只有枪支和子弹，只有自己，只有绝望之中一遍又一遍残忍训练自己的父亲。他只知道，杀死母亲的罪魁祸首远在西西里。  
而自己必须夺他性命。  
鹤房记得，母亲去世的那一天，春雨初降，樱花烂漫，坐着专车回家的路上，他伸手接住了窗外坠落的小小花瓣，母亲最喜欢樱花，她会一边低吟一边做樱花糕，在自己早上带去学校的便当中放上两块，会折下最美的那一枝，插在进门的素净花瓶之中，会在父亲午睡的时候偷偷在他的脸上画上一朵樱花，会在自己回家的时候轻轻吻自己的脸颊，轻声说：“汐恩今天也努力了哦。”  
鹤房没敢问母亲失去的身体在哪里，他怕自己知道了，就像父亲一样，再也握不住枪了。

03.  
直升机在太阳浮上海平面的那一刻到达了跳伞地点，低飞在无名的山丘上。鹤房一身黑衣跃入茂密的树林中，降落伞乘风缓降。管家看着鹤房安全降落，身手敏捷地消失在树林深处，沉重的叹了口气，对着飞行员说：“走吧。”  
鹤房在树林里快速奔跑，树叶在跑过卷起的气流中上下飞舞。太阳的下端距离海平面已经有一段距离，鹤房的时间不多，他必须在光线系统启动之前到达木屋。肩上背着的物资又沉又重，在奔跑的那个人身上却恍如空气，只有潮湿的泥土知道，落下的脚步承载着多少。对家探测的扫射仪已经开始移动，外表布满藤蔓的木屋掩护着紧贴在木屋门上的人，汗珠顺着鹤房的脸颊和脖颈钻进他的衣服中，仪器移动着，在扫视离开木屋的那一刻，鹤房迅速碰触了指纹锁，钻进屋内，跳进了木屋中间刚刚打开的秘密通道。深不见底的楼梯通往他的秘密王国，地面上的木门和楼梯的入口缓缓封上，鹤房在黑暗中大声喘气，手指沿着墙壁寻找开关。  
地下室点亮了灯，鹤房坐在楼梯上，秘密材质的黑衣已经被汗水浸透，肩上的背包被拿在手上，鹤房转了转被压得生疼的肩膀，一步一步地往下走。坐落在山腰的木屋有着不小的地底空间，楼梯垂直往下，地下室位于山底。地下室是自己远在日本的房间复刻，糅合了意大利复杂奢侈的巴洛克风格和和式低调素雅的简约，就像鹤房本身，是东西的结合，是凶狠的高山雪狼，又是神秘的丛林花鹿。鹤房将带来的弹药放在武器墙边，走到浴室里，接上了半年前自己亲手阻断的水管和供热的电暖，脱下一身黑衣，在敌人监视的地底下洗澡。浴室里有一面窗，窗外是花团锦簇的隐秘，偶尔有绵羊的羊蹄踏过，远远地能望见海面，能听到海浪起伏，能看到阳光初现。  
氤氲的水汽填充满了整个浴室，鹤房略带琥珀色的瞳仁在水汽中熠熠生辉。他的瞳色既不是父亲的碧蓝色，也不是母亲的墨色，而是在墨色混入了浅色的基因，成了琥珀的光泽。线条分明的下颚连接着脖筋明显的纤长脖颈，锁骨分隔了斜方肌和精壮的胸肌，正存放着沐浴的水珠。腹部规律而齐整的凸起，水流顺着肌肉的轮廓往下坠落，唯有腹部左侧靠近肋骨的地方，横亘着一条巨大的伤疤。背部的背肌将线条完美的背沟隐藏，留下几处弹痕。从头顶喷洒至下的水流沿着鹤房的鼻梁滑滑梯，在鼻珠处体验蹦极，略带深褐色的头发被捋到脑后，额头饱满光洁，在短暂的放松之后，神色又恢复了晦暗难明。  
鹤房打开了密封紧的柜子，从里面拿出了浴巾围住下体，走出了浴室。浴室里隔开外界的那扇窗传来海浪声，又一次让他想起半年前的那段时光。他听着海浪声，沉浸在木全给他的安定时光，以为自己遇见了毕生挚爱。  
是自己的毕生挚爱，而对方却不爱自己。  
十八岁时父亲终于说出了将母亲害死的仇家身份，西西里黑手党教父——那原本是父亲的身份。父亲为了母亲远离意大利，在母亲的家乡安居，将手上的权力全权转让，连同他在西西里的别墅和地下基地，只留下这么一座木屋。鹤房甚至不清楚，这个地下生活区是在母亲被害之前就存在，还是父亲决意要复仇之后才完成的，他只知道，父亲交代给自己的每一件任务都具有意义，父亲放权却得不到安宁，那就只能将教父的身份夺回手中。离开多年的根基已断，那就只能一点点斩断对家的左膀右臂纳在麾下，等到取他性命的那一天。  
鹤房从十八岁起便开始了复仇的部署，今晚若是能成功杀死害死母亲的仇人，父亲就能重新将西西里握在手中。父亲在春雨中悔不当初，母亲是温柔的水，柔软了他的心，是母亲的温柔让他放下了权力和枪弹，仇人却将她残忍分尸。鹤房就算不敢问，也猜出了一二，母亲该是被斩下了头颅，身体却被绑上了炸弹。母亲死去的那天，距离自己学校不远的仓库被炸成灰烬。尸块随着爆炸燃烧殆尽，只留下被扔在窗外的头颅。  
鹤房不敢再想，沐浴后的水珠沿着身体的线条滴落，他躺在床上，等待天黑。

04.  
雨。  
鹤房捂着左侧肋骨处的伤口在丛林里不断奔跑，血迹被雨水冲刷，又在迈出的下一步留下痕迹，教父的人手在身后放冷枪，雨水沿着紧身衣与肌肉的缝隙往里钻，钻到伤口处刺骨的疼。距离木屋还有很长的一段距离，如果自己跑到那里，估计会一起被端掉。  
小木屋位于对家的监视范围之内，但实际上他们又并不清楚木屋就是鹤房的据点。木屋里摆放着木材，乍一看是伐木工人的休息地，通往地下的秘密通道只有用指纹才能打开，如果自己不跑到木屋里，敌人不会发现地下据点，可是不跑到那里，自己可能会死。鹤房东躲西藏的跑着，伤口根本就捂不住。脸色苍白，唇色接近于无，身后的脚步声越来越近，鹤房趴着躲在树丛中被砍倒的树后，侧耳听着脚步声。手已经没空捂着暴露在雨幕中的伤口，沾满鲜血的左手握着手枪，血迹又被雨水冲走，只在皮肤和枪柄的缝隙中留下几点猩红，右手抽出了长靴里的匕首，他听见领头的人用意大利语叫嚷着：“继续找”，屏住呼吸，任由雨水击打自己的脸庞。  
追赶的脚步慢慢缓了下来，变成了小心翼翼的移动，鞋子踩在草丛上发出细微声响，能判断动作的地址来源，有一个人离自己很近，鹤房的脑子快速盘旋，思考着被发现后的有无脱身的可能。脚步声已经快落到自己头顶，对面的树林忽然传来了枪声。  
站在自己旁边的那个人距离自己不到一个脚掌，向对面跑去时溅起一滩泥水，枪声跟雨声此起彼伏，是残忍的交响乐。脚步声越来越远，鹤房从地上起身，把匕首重新插回靴子里，往树林深处跑去。  
跑过树林，尽头是一片海，跑到那里去，或许有废弃的渔屋。  
鹤房咬紧牙关不断往前，出血过多让他的脚步虚浮，眼前开始出现重影，伤口处已经疼到麻木，嵌在肋骨处的子弹堵住了胸腔想要狂奔而出的血，被铁板划伤的地方估计要缝针，鹤房跑到了海边空旷处，林间又传来爆炸声，在另一侧。他微微心安，看到了雨幕中朦胧的灯光，踉踉跄跄地往亮光处跑，却被脚底的滩石绊了一跤，闭上眼睛之前鹤房想着，完蛋了，这下该折了。  
他再次睁开眼时听到了低低地交谈声，下意识地想从靴子里掏出匕首，却发现自己躺在床上，靴子被放在床边。痛觉已经恢复，剧烈的动作让他疼得冒汗，听到动静的人朝鹤房床边走来，轻轻地问了一句：“你醒了？”  
黑发白肤，眼神清澈，鹤房发现对方说的是日语，他想要开口说话，却发现自己发不了声，喉咙干哑得厉害，动一下就锥心的疼。眼前的这个人看上去跟自己年龄相仿，眉目间隐隐流露出几分担心，鹤房挣扎着起身，发现自己身上缠了一圈绷带，对方将枕头放在自己后背处，在他耳边轻声问：“你自己会取弹吗？”  
鹤房将目光放到了房间里的另一个人身上，一个肥胖的意大利女人，正在用意大利语打电话，鹤房听见她在问医生什么时候可以过来，神色一凛，却被身侧的人按住了肩膀，他说：“她不知道你中弹了，只知道你需要缝针，我想办法把她支走，你自己处理一下。”  
对方在那个意大利女人旁边耳语了几句，便让她带上门走了，床头柜上放着泡着酒精的镊子和剪刀，那个人又走过来，略微有些为难地对鹤房说：“没有麻醉剂。”  
鹤房脸上扯出一个不算好看的笑容，径自解开了缠绕在腰间的绷带，伤口泡了水，外面浮着一层死皮，血污被藏在发白的死皮后面。鹤房用镊子挑开了自己的伤口，用剪刀直接往伤口里戳，对方本就白皙的肤色此刻变得惨白。取子弹这件事鹤房自己做过多次，没有麻醉也是正常的，只不过这次的伤口又泡了水又被铁板划伤，不缝针和消毒自己今天夜里就会感染发烧，子弹被剪刀戳了出来，原先堵着的血汩汩流出，对方似乎是想要帮忙，却愣在原地不知如何动手。惊恐之中带着点懵懂，眼睛却没有害怕的别开去，鹤房用绷带用力摁住伤口，把子弹丢在床头柜上。他顺手想要撕掉自己脸上的面具，却发现肌肤上空无一物。  
“面具被我撕掉了。那个女人没看见。”  
对方说话有些小声，似乎被鹤房盯得有些害怕，往后缩了一步。鹤房用心咽了几口口水，艰难的问出了口。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“木全翔也。”  
“是你把我带到这里的？”  
“是。”  
“你是什么人？”  
鹤房已经摸到了被藏在被子里的枪，上了保险栓从被子里顶出一个枪口，正对着木全。刚刚有些害怕的人此刻却反常的平静，不温不火地回答了问题。  
“来自日本的学生。刚结束了大学的升学考，独自来这里毕业旅行。”  
房门又被打开，鹤房听见那个意大利女人冲着那个叫木全的人说：“医生来了，快让他给你的朋友看看。”  
鹤房挑了挑眉，朋友？这倒是有趣。

05.  
医生带来的麻醉剂没有派上用场，鹤房执意让对方直接缝针。做消毒时的冷汗几乎要把枕头汗湿，等到缝针的时候痛觉再一次麻木。鹤房全程保持着清醒，感觉得到医用的针在自己腹部穿梭。麻醉太危险，被捡回来的这条命不能冒险。  
医生缝完针时天已经蒙蒙亮，意大利女人似乎已经回房间睡觉，木全把医生送走，去浴室拿来了湿毛巾。  
“你自己擦擦吧。”  
鹤房浑身汗湿，痛得有几分虚脱的意味，木全递毛巾的手没有得到回应，便蹲下身给鹤房擦拭，动作轻柔，神色认真，鹤房盯着木全的脸，眼神慢慢地放柔，对方似乎没有揭露自己的心思，可能是出于保护同胞的护短心理。帮鹤房擦完脸之后木全转身去倒了杯水，把鹤房扶起来，水递给他。  
这一次伸出去的手得到了回应，鹤房太渴了，出的汗太多加上长时间没有喝水，一杯水很快就被喝干了，木全接过水杯又给他倒了一杯，鹤房喝得太急，险些呛到。纤细白皙的手在鹤房后背轻轻地拍，迷迷糊糊中木全好像听到了一声谢谢。他有些懵懂的眼光看着鹤房，像是在确认自己是不是幻听，最后还是再听到了一次：“谢谢。”  
木全似乎是不知道如何回应谢意，有些腼腆的笑了笑，耳郭沾了点薄红。鹤房看着他转身去倒水的样子，颇有些落荒而逃的意味。他慢慢地躺下，疲倦地昏睡了过去。  
接下来几天木全一直都待在屋子里，全然不觉得这种家里蹲行为跟他所说的旅游有什么矛盾。鹤房每天都会闻到海带汤的味道，然后被强硬地喂下一整碗，对方美名其曰喝了伤口好得快，在鹤房看来不过是他自己想喝罢了。意大利女人来过两次，关心地询问鹤房的伤势，又问了木全还打算住多久，鹤房估计自己就在那天晕倒之前看到的有亮光的屋子里，这一带似乎是有几间旅馆，给人度假用的。床边的窗户外就是海，中午还能看到好些在沙滩上散步的人，有情侣坐在礁石上拥吻，有小孩在沙滩上追逐，太阳大的时候能闻到丝丝海腥味，夜晚时海浪不停地翻涌。鹤房每晚听着海浪声入睡，居然觉得很安心。  
至少比在木屋的地下安心。  
他好像又融入了平凡的生活当中，只不过是来旅游的一个普通人，他的世界里没有复仇，没有枪刀，没有暗杀，没有母亲的死。鹤房忽然希望这段时间能够无限延长，自己不用回去面对现实，每天晚上都没有恶梦，能够安稳地睡觉。  
木全不说话的时候就像是一个透明的人，鹤房懒得开口，木全也就不说话。鹤房觉得两个人萍水相逢，似乎也没必要过多的了解，尽管自己不觉得木全跟西西里教父有什么联系，但是他一直保持着警惕。每天晚上睡觉之前都会确认一遍手枪和匕首的位置，直到能听见木全睡着后平稳的呼吸声自己才敢闭眼。  
这个房间里只有一张单人床，从昏迷中醒来后就一直是自己睡在床上。鹤房在第二天醒来就表明自己要睡沙发，被木全拒绝了。他脸上没什么表情，可是鹤房就是觉得自己不好再提，好像自己被他照顾是理所应当的，自己不用有心理负担。缝了针的伤口不能下水，鹤房第一天去浴室擦拭身体时，擦后背扯到了伤口，被发现后木全总会站在浴室门口等着，等着鹤房叫他，然后顺其自然地进去帮他擦背。  
鹤房也觉得挺奇怪，木全为什么会那么耐心地照顾自己，不管是食宿还是因自己不便活动而需要帮忙，木全总是会有条不紊地帮他完成。他戴着一副金边眼睛，面无表情的时候带着几分懵懂，又好像藏着几分神秘，笑起来却天真似孩童，鹤房发现自己看不懂木全，只不过有一点是确定的，木全跟教父没有关系。  
如果有关系，自己应该早就死了。

06.  
鹤房跟木全在房间里住了一个星期。  
与日本那边联系的通讯工具鹤房从来没有带在身上，自己一个星期失联，父亲估计开始焦急了，伤口也好得差不多，是时候走了。  
晚风夹杂着海浪的起伏声从窗口钻进房间，海滩上仅有的几盏灯比不过星星耀眼。木全正窝在沙发上看书，时不时扶一扶鼻梁上的金边眼睛。他很安静，仅有翻书时发出几分声响。许是注意到了鹤房的眼神，木全抬头，对上了鹤房的眼。  
“我明天要走了。”  
“好。”  
木全像是从自己繁忙的世界中抽出几秒给了鹤房回复，继而又沉浸到自己的世界当中。鹤房不禁失笑，晚上喝的海带汤还残存几分味道留在口腔，木全似乎只有在做海带汤以及让他喝海带汤上能够展现出另外一面。鹤房总觉得木全在禁锢着什么，把自己最真实热切的一面锁进他那副金边眼镜当中，给人最完美的假面。  
鹤房不禁想问他，他为什么会想要救自己。一个左腹中弹，伤口被水浸得发白的男人倒在海滩上，一个正常人的反应都不是把他带到自己住的房间里，还帮忙瞒住了旅馆的主人——住在她的旅馆里的是一个中枪弹的可疑人员。鹤房心里明白，木全绝对不是像他说的那样简单，自己脸上贴的假皮，一般人是不会注意到的，看到枪的第一反应并不慌张，对事情的冷漠恰好是他经历颇多的佐证之一。鹤房忽然开始认真审视起眼前长得纯良如小白兔的人。在沉默的夜晚，他问出了口。  
“你为什么要救我？”  
对方好像是预料过无数次这个问题会出现一般，平静得不自然。木全又一次从自己的书本中抬起了眼，慢慢地说了一句：“没有为什么。”  
木全的反应在鹤房的预料之内，又好像在预料之外，他心里的慌张终于在此刻喷涌，右手握住了放在枕头边的匕首，翻身下床，把木全逼仄在自己的控制范围内。刀尖挑起木全的下巴，逼着他看向自己的眼睛。  
隔着一副眼镜，木全的瞳仁漆黑如墨，像是混杂了太多色彩之后混沌的黑。鹤房猜想眼前这个跟自己差不多同样岁数的男人该是经历过不少，那双黑色的眼眸里，翻涌着不知名的情愫。  
木全盯着鹤房，轻轻地叹了口气。不慌不忙的把书签夹在正在看的那一页书的中间，再把书合上放在沙发旁边的玻璃桌上。匕首很锋利，鹤房尽量控制着力度，他不想刺伤木全。  
在生死间行走的人已经太熟悉敌人的气息，鹤房第一次遇到这种明明像是对手却毫无杀气的人物，他有些慌张，不知道是害怕自己失手，还是害怕木全是敌人。  
他心里很抗拒，眼前的这个人成为敌人。  
鹤房有些走神，木全一手环住了他的脖子一手将匕首拿开，轻轻地吻住了他的唇。鹤房适才准备好搏击的身体此刻绷得更紧，木全的嘴唇带着几许凉意，让他下意识地追逐，鹤房甚至觉得这间房刚刚被点燃了，此刻热得不像话。外面的海浪还在起伏，晚风明明带着丝丝清凉，自己却像是泡在岩浆里。  
木全的声音被裹挟在风中钻进耳朵，他说：“因为你很漂亮。”  
浑身上下都带着张狂野性的鹤房汐恩，生死场上杀伐果断的黑道太子爷，在眼前这个黑发白肤的年轻男子的挑逗下，第一次想到了上床这个词。木全那双藏着颇多秘密的墨眸还在看着他，鹤房觉得自己理智下线了，因为下一秒他已经将木全压倒在沙发上。  
接吻带着撕咬，血丝裹在涎水里顺着两人接吻的缝隙滴在了木全的锁骨处，烫得他不由自主地瑟缩。鹤房像一头狼，进攻带着绝对的强势和凶狠，纤细白皙的脖颈被啃咬出几朵吻痕，衣服下摆被撩到腋下，片刻之后又被鹤房生硬地脱下扔到地板。木全摸到了鹤房身上缠着的绷带，几乎已经绑不住他身上汹涌喷薄的张力。旅馆的丝质睡裤隐藏不住鹤房大腿之间耸立的性器，顶端处的布料颜色尤深。鹤房一边接吻一边将木全夹了起来，另一只手扯开了木全身上的休闲裤，木全被扔到床上时头撞得发昏，理智回笼之前臀瓣已经被掰开，鹤房的手指已经探进了后穴。  
“啊……呼”  
猝不及防的异物感让木全下意识地喘息出声，后穴干涩紧缩，鹤房的手指慢慢地往里探，一边抚摸着木全，从胸前的两处再到腿间的性器，常年握枪的手带着一层厚茧，磨得木全全身发红，铃口处渗出粘稠的前列腺液，鹤房赫然摁住了最敏感的那块软肉，木全一阵低喘。他看不见鹤房的表情，只知道对方大腿间高昂的性器已经抵在自己的入口，木全轻喘着，说：“床头柜里面有套。”  
鹤房已经懒得去思考木全是不是早就想跟自己做爱才在床头柜里备套，包装纸被鹤房用嘴撕开，带着点香气的避孕套很快贴紧了鹤房的阴茎，前端对准穴口缓缓地推入，木全有些兴奋的肠壁绞得他差点直接缴械投降，他伏在木全耳边喘气，又吻他的耳垂，看着原本几分薄红的耳郭此刻染成深红，发出一声满足的轻笑。  
性器开始缓慢的移动，窗外的海浪还在翻涌，木全的低吟闯进了晚风，被带到海里欣赏。情潮终于击溃了那双墨眸，在眼角处带出几滴晶莹，撑着床的双手渐渐被抽干了力气，木全的脸贴在床上，承受着身后一下又一下的冲击。鹤房的性器在自己的后穴愉快的抽插着，连同他本人都沉浸在情欲的浪潮中。海鸥追逐着月亮，发出几声尖锐的啼叫，将木全最后的喘息堪堪掩盖。爱液滴满了地面，白浊的液体变成了艺术家的线条，勾勒出情欲的模样。单人床上第一次挤了两个人，木全被禁锢在鹤房怀里，听着身后的人平稳又安定的呼吸声。睁着眼睛迎接天明的曙光。  
第二天天一早，房间只剩下一个人。  
  
鹤房从睡梦中惊醒，浑身都是汗水，两腿之间带了点黏稠，天已经黑了。  
他又梦到了。

07.  
放在床头柜上的通讯器一直在闪烁，鹤房在浴室里匆匆洗了个澡后穿上了衬衣。今晚要潜入对家的老巢，半年前受伤的那一次失败了，但是鹤房至少摸清了教父的住宅构造，只不过上次的失败应该会让他们多增派人手。反正只要把人一枪崩了就行，鹤房想，自己和父亲没空听他说什么废话，放权让他有资格当上教父，居然还想着赶尽杀绝，鹤房琥珀色的瞳仁中现出几分嗜血的杀意，今晚若是成功潜入，教父的人他一个都不会留。  
装备武器都带上之后，鹤房才拿起了床头柜上的通讯器，看见父亲发来的消息：“今晚会启动最后一颗棋子，务必成功。代号R。”  
鹤房没放在心上。父亲埋的棋子自己没有见过，自己也不知道对方能派上什么用场，不要对任何人抱期望，才有可能一击毙命。  
套上西装，戴上人皮面具，踏出这间屋子，鹤房就是来自中东的石油商人。夜色掩护着树林里的人，鹤房转换了出树林的路线，绕了半圈才出现在树林外的空地上，对家住的地方其实也不过是一栋普通的别墅，不过附近只有这一栋房子，普通老百姓可不想触霉头。西西里的枪战十有八九是在这里发生的，另外的不是发生在这里的也是这里的人策划的，住得太近可能会不小心丢了性命。鹤房钻进了早就准备好的停在路边的汽车，银色的改装车绝尘而去，卷起一路灰尘。  
别墅门口站着两个放哨的男人，鹤房的车被挡在了门口。身份伪造是黑手党最擅长的事，鹤房简单的几句话向他们表明了来意，车不可以开到里面，全身上下都被搜了一遍，鹤房带的枪支只有藏在裆部的微型左轮被漏掉了，还有鞋底的匕首逃过一劫。左轮手枪里五发子弹，他只能祈祷父亲的棋子多多少少能有点作用，如果洽谈的大厅里有超过五个人，自己就是十条命都抵不了。  
别墅里的人带着鹤房穿过了长长的走廊，露天院台上躺着一个大腹便便的中年意大利男人，正躺在月光下玩弄女人，如果情报没错，他应该就是教父。只不过鹤房总觉得不对劲，因为他那双纵欲过度的浑浊双眼没有一个上位者该有敏锐。鹤房表明了来意，对方依旧傲慢地没动，只是把趴在他身上的女人弄得浪叫，粗短的手指上夹着雪茄，象征着身份的金戒指在月光下泛着银光，鹤房就站在他身旁，面无表情地看着他玩弄女人，听着那个女人带着哭腔地呻吟声，低着眼眸观察着露天院台的局势，二楼走廊上有三个背着长枪的，自己身后站着两个，对面的住宅区有另外两个人守着，鹤房估计里面还有不少人，自己今晚就算把这个老头给毙了，也很难脱身。  
趴着的女人被扔到了地上，躺着的肥胖男人站起来拉紧了自己的裤链，神色傲慢地对鹤房说：“找我们头领什么事？”  
“听说最近教父遇到点石油危机，特意过来合作。”  
对方嗤笑一声，接过了鹤房递过去的雪茄，示意旁边的人帮他点上，带着鹤房进来的人在男人耳边说了几句，将鹤房伪造的身份表明。老头终于迈开了脚步，鹤房跟在他后面，他说：“我们首领在里面。”  
鹤房神色未动，看来父亲的情报网还是有所遗漏，这个人竟然还不是教父。走在前面的男人带着鹤房穿过了院台，恭敬地敲开了住宅区的某个房门，坐在黑色皮椅后的男人转过身来，一头银白色头发，眼神清明，嘴角带着得体的微笑，鹤房刚刚心里的不适终于散去了些许，教父该是这样的人。  
他的气场，跟自己的父亲有几分相似。  
从座椅上起身跟鹤房握了手，银发老人支开了跟在鹤房身后的人，门被关上，鹤房小心翼翼地观察，脸上笑容不变，恭维的话信手拈来，对方似乎很满意自己开出的合作条件，煞有介事的要让鹤房跟自己的义子见一面。  
“他刚刚带着剩下的精锐去训练了，你做的生意我儿子可能更懂一些，我让他来跟你谈谈。”  
“您这是准备放权了？”  
“是啊，我老了。”  
老人脸上笑容和蔼，如果不是那双带着窥视和警觉的眼睛，鹤房很难将他跟教父这个身份结合到一起。鹤房借口去了趟洗手间把左轮手枪藏在西装的袖子里，刚回到客厅坐下，门被敲响了。  
“先生，少爷过来了。”  
刚刚恶心丑陋的男人恭恭敬敬地开了门，身后的门被关上，鹤房没有回头看，对方该是穿着军用长靴，踏在地板上发出沉重的声响，眼前的老人笑纹愈发加深，鹤房刚想站起身来，肩膀被人按住了。  
一声枪响。

08.  
眼前的老人头上开了个血窟窿。枪没有消音。外面候着的人破门而入，鹤房下意识地把人护在身后，左轮手枪五发子弹已经用去了三颗，藏在靴子里的匕首握在右手。鹤房的心快跳出来了。  
教父的义子，教父眼里的接班人，把自己的义父给崩了。  
木全翔也，最隐蔽的棋子，代号R。  
可真有你的。  
鹤房心里掀起了惊涛巨浪，他想起半年前的那次受伤，对方追出来的头领就是一个年轻男人，雨下得太大，自己没有看清，只记得对方一头黑发，鹤房想起雨幕中另一个方向的枪声，想起自己逃到海滩后树林里的爆炸声，想起他把自己藏到旅馆内，一切都说得通了。  
因为这个人是父亲最隐蔽的那颗棋子。  
外面迅速集结起来的人手已经没给他时间震惊，鹤房的微型左轮已经空了弹膛，躺在地上的死尸上绑着三柄长枪，鹤房把枪背在自己身上，正想往外闯，木全拉住了他。  
“把门堵住。”  
鹤房不由自主地听着木全的指挥，木全手心里烫出来的字母已经代表了一切。鹤房把刚刚坐着的大沙发推到了门前堵着，看着木全把自己义父的右手给剁了下来，走到了教父适才坐的黑色皮椅后，用力把椅子后的书架推到一边，里面露出了一个密门，剁出来的那只手还带着余温，打开了温控和指纹双锁的密门。鹤房看得有点呆，这个人跟自己印象中相差甚远。木全示意鹤房跟上，密门重新被合上，房门已经被破开。暗道里没有灯，只能靠鹤房带着夜视隐形眼镜的瞳仁，走在前面的那个人变成了鹤房，木全纤细的手腕被他握在手里，黑暗中只能听见对方的喘气声，暗道左弯右拐，身后撞击密门的声音渐渐变小，在转过了不知道第几道弯后，鹤房看到了铺满月光的出口，眼前是海。  
木全甩开了鹤房的手往别墅的方向跑，鹤房不清楚他要干什么，只能在后面追着。  
“你要去送死吗！”  
木全白皙的肤色在月光下接近透明，鹤房迈开腿跑想要拦住人，看着这么小个怎么跑得这么快。密道出口离别墅大门不远，木全很快就跑到了别墅门口，守在门口的人早就跑到内院追人了，鹤房眼睁睁看着木全跑进了别墅，消失在黑暗当中。  
他想进去，却不知道对方跑到了哪里，入耳式的微型耳机忽然接通了信号。  
“把车开远一点等我。”  
是木全的声音。  
别墅里面不断响起的枪声都没有鹤房此刻的心跳响，他想起前天下午的诀别，想起晚上的梦，想起一个月前自己发现半年前无声无息消失的人再一次出现，想起自己好话说尽都没换得来一句喜欢，气得把他压在那间小小的出租屋里一连干了他三天三夜，鹤房意识到父亲真的把他当成一颗棋子，父亲为了复仇，又为了能最大可能的保住自己的性命，所有人都是他部署的棋子。  
鹤房忽然觉得有些慌，他有些害怕，木全和自己的相遇如果也是部署的一部分，那他不喜欢自己，也是正常的。  
身后的爆炸传来惊天巨响，改装过的重型车后轮被震离了地面，堪堪稳住中心，鹤房瞪大了的双眸装着难以置信，背后火光冲天，木全还没出来。  
爆炸的气浪带着灼烧的刺痛，鹤房不管不顾地下了车，几个小时前富丽堂皇的别墅被裹在火里，白色的大理石柱已经刻上了黑色的烧痕。鹤房忽然觉得有些脱力，看着眼前的燃烧，爆炸的温度让他睁不开眼，身体也被卷起的气流推得重心不稳，他隐约间看到火光中冲出来一个人，靴子里的匕首又被握在手上。  
眯着的眼睛看不太清，对方却径直上了副驾驶，催促着：“快走。”  
鹤房终于反应过来，改装车在路上狂飙，两个人都紧张得不敢大声喘气，直到山丘上的别墅传来了又一次爆炸声，木全原本坐直的身体终于垮了下来，身子趴在汽车前靠近挡风玻璃的地方大口呼吸，鹤房已经把车开到了林中的木屋前。  
车子停下，鹤房的左手插进木全的那头黑发之中，扯着对方的头发迫使他抬头，在他沾满了灰土的唇上狠狠地咬了一口，咬出了血。

09.  
两个人气喘吁吁地躺在汽车的靠椅上，鹤房打开了车顶天窗，树林映入眼帘，月光从树叶的缝隙中倾泻而下，鹤房转过头看着躺在自己身侧的人，还是觉得有些恍惚。  
木全坐着的椅子靠背被调低，此刻正闭着眼睛，长长的睫毛扑闪着。脸上沾了几处污垢，和混着月光的白皙肤色调和成一幅中国墨画。唇边是刚刚被咬出来的牙印，喉结随着吞咽的动作在纤长的脖子微微移动，鹤房盯着这个人，想要时间静止。  
呼吸在空气中凝结成暧昧的气息，鹤房的指腹擦过木全的唇边，他想要掩盖自己刚刚做的坏事，用轻柔一吻取而代之。木全的眼睛睁开，墨黑的瞳仁掺杂着几分疯狂过后的余惊，红血丝爬上了眼白，他盯着鹤房，一动不动。  
他们接吻，将喘息留给空气，在唇腔中互相啃咬，像相互取暖的野狼，暧昧中带着浓重的侵略，银丝连接着分开的唇，在下一秒却又一次被含进口中，舌头在口腔之中相互追逐缠绕，在彼此的上颚流连忘返，手指插进对方的发丝中，企图将彼此摁进自己的更深处，鼻尖在对方的脸颊上勾勒，最终相抵。月色皎洁如画，将接吻的人幻化成一景。  
“下车。”  
鹤房抽出了自己停留在木全身上的手，打开车门跳下了车。木全有些慢半拍，直到自己那一侧的车门被打开，才从接吻的余温中找回了自己。鹤房的眼神和语气带着催促，恶狠狠地对车上的人说：“不想在这里被我干就赶紧下来。”  
木全恍恍惚惚地被扯下了车，鹤房的手握着自己的手腕，他被拉着往木屋去，指纹打开了木屋的门，下一秒又被鹤房塞进了通往地下的楼梯。木全的夜视不好，在黑暗当中只能任由鹤房摆布。鹤房的唇从楼梯入口被封上的那一秒就找到了木全的脖颈，舌尖沿着木全的脖筋往下舔舐，木全被抵在墙壁上，双腿被鹤房的大腿强势地分开，他看不清眼前的人，看不清脚下的路，只能紧紧地攀住鹤房，害怕自己会摔下去。  
鹤房很快就发现了木全在黑暗中没有焦距的瞳仁，从刚刚在密道中找不到方向时他就觉得有些奇怪，木全好像看不见。此刻自己每一次简单的触碰都能引得木全浑身战栗，黑暗中视觉失去作用，感官放大，鹤房的每一个动作都是情欲的火种，木全双耳通红，双手勾着鹤房的脖子，带着情欲的呼吸喷涌在鹤房耳畔，声音有些颤抖，催促着鹤房：“开……开灯。”  
“你夜视不好？”  
“对，你快开灯。”  
“你吻我一下我就开。”  
木全根本就看不到鹤房的脸，嘴唇在空气中胡乱地寻找着对方，每一次都被鹤房悄悄地避开，鹤房的双手在木全身上煽风点火，挑起他胸前的两颗肆意揉搓，大腿隔着裤子的布料摩擦着木全双腿间的性器，木全有些恼怒，看不清楚的暗恼和鹤房故意的逗引，让他的声音都带上了点撒娇的哭腔。  
眼前的人脸上已经沾染了情欲，带着点委屈的闷哼，鹤房终于放过了这只夜盲的兔子，将自己的唇瓣凑上前去，一手捞起了抵在墙壁上的人，一手打开了灯。木全被提了起来，下意识用双腿勾住了鹤房的腰，沾上脏污的脸泄愤似的在鹤房肩膀处摩擦，对着鹤房的肩膀上的肌肉就咬了一口。鹤房抱着人径直进了浴室，热水从头顶喷洒下来，衣服被淋得湿透，木全身上的衣服紧贴着他的身体，胸前被揉搓的两颗凸起显露无遗，衣服被随便丢在了浴室，热水冲掉了两人脸上的灰尘，也冲掉了一身血腥。木全还是被摁在墙上，前胸是热得发烫的水，后背是冰凉的瓷砖，后穴钻进了鹤房的两根手指，此刻正慢慢地朝自己的敏感点移动，肠壁分泌出欢迎的液体，叫嚣着填满和侵占。  
鹤房的性器取缔了手指闯进了木全体内，面对面盘腰的姿势插得最深，木全被贯穿得尖叫，阴茎抵在鹤房的腹肌上，随着起伏摩擦到鹤房左侧的那条伤疤，木全很想问他还痛不痛，只是被情欲控制了头脑的人根本就没有给自己机会问出口，张开口低吟的片刻口腔中落入了水，呛得木全眼泪都出来了。  
两个人被热水烫得全身发红，鹤房终于关掉了淋浴的花洒，抱着人往外面的床走去。  
地下室没有窗户打扰，两个人的呻吟和喘息有了回音，在密闭的空间里叫嚣着情欲的欢愉，性器一次又一次的抵在木全肠壁中的那块软肉上，前列腺液滴了鹤房一身，换来了鹤房更激烈的抽插。牛奶般的肤色变成了潮红，像极了加了草莓的甜牛奶，胸前的两颗又被鹤房含在了嘴里，草莓果肉味道不错，鹤房想。  
精液将后穴填满，又被性器再一次的插入，木全被鹤房摁在了床上，臀部往上抬，剧烈的抽插碰撞出了淫乱的啪啪声，木全的呻吟就像是最猛的催情剂，引得鹤房一次又一次的冲撞，床单被爱液浸湿，直到两个人都筋疲力尽时，已经黏糊得不像样。鹤房将木全圈在自己胸前，任由两个人身上都沾满对方的味道，在弥漫着腥味与情潮的地下据点，抱着人沉沉睡去。  
不用洗了，醒来可能还会想做。只是碰到木全有些红肿的后穴，鹤房心里想着，还是算了吧。


End file.
